In the tradition of physical anatomical models, computer models can be used to represent the form and function of anatomical features. A virtual model of the anatomy could be stored in a computer and displayed on a visual display unit, i.e. a screen.
Anatomical models are sometimes used as surgical aids. For example, United States Patent Application No. 2008/0077158 to Hider and Barrera, “Method and apparatus for computer aided surgery”, describes a surgical suite for computer aided surgery which incorporates the use of a virtual model of a portion of the patient upon which a procedure is to be performed. A three dimensional model of the relevant portion of the patient is produced before surgery using CT scans, MRI scans and/or other techniques. The patient model is then used by the surgeon prior to surgery to evaluate the strategy for proceeding with the actual procedure and may be used to guide the surgeon during the surgical procedure itself.
Another computer model, used in surgical applications, is described in United States Patent Application No. 2006/0149134 to Soper et al., titled “Catheterscope 3D guidance and interface system”. In Soper's system, a 3-D graphical model of the airway is generated from image reconstruction, which is used to guide an ultra-thin flexible endoscope to a predetermined region within a lung during a bronchoscopy procedure. The visual display includes windows depicting a virtual fly-through perspective and real-time video images acquired at the head of the endoscope, which can be stored as data.
These systems are directed towards aiding a skilled surgeon with an already detailed knowledge of anatomy. Without a good knowledge of anatomy, the output displayed by such systems is difficult to interpret. The context of the anatomical features shown is not generally presented and it is thus difficult for the untrained viewer to comprehend what is shown. Such systems have limited use for teaching physiology and anatomy, and are unsuitable for explaining to the patient or the patient's carers what is shown.
There is a need for a computer based virtual anatomical model which is more easily interpreted by even untrained users, and embodiments of the present invention addresses this need.